Razão Vs Emoção
by Error - Try again
Summary: Ice&Poisonlemon...A razão traz certezas que te machucam. A emoção traz respostas que te enloquecem... Por que não consigo fazer um resumo decente? Aposto que a fic ta bem melhor.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaro que Saint Seiya não pertence a mim. Mas no momento não estou ligando para isso.**

**Fake Plastic Trees também não é minha, caso contrario seria uma inglesa feia de dar dó e teria os dentes tortos. Essa musica é do meu amigo de fossa Tom York e seu Radiohead.**

**Cá estou eu escrevendo outra Songfic, mas não será sempre assim, prometo.**

**Esta Fic contem Yaio/lemon, portanto se não gosta, cai fora.**

**Aos que gostam, espero que apreciem a leitura. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**PRÓLOGO**

"Perfeição... É uma palavra que deveria ter sido varrida dos dicionários de todas as línguas. E agora sofro por isso. Perfeição é isso que aqueles olhos frios, impassíveis exigem de mim. Perfeito, eu nunca serei perfeito, nenhum mortal deveria ter tal pretensão, mas eu sou um mortal estúpido, e me desespero todas as vezes que caio na humana realidade que nunca serei perfeito, nunca serei merecedor de seu amor.

**Her green plastic watering can  
For her fake Chinese rubber plant  
In the fake plastic earth  
That she bought from a rubber man  
In a town full of rubber plans  
To get rid of itself**

It wears her out, it wears her out  
It wears her out, it wears her out

**  
**

_**Seu regador verde de plástico  
para sua imitação chinesa de planta feita de borracha  
na terra artificial de plástico  
que ela comprou de um homem de borracha  
em uma cidade cheia de planos de borracha  
para se livrar de si mesma**_

Isto a desgasta, isto a desgasta

_**Isto a desgasta, isto a desgasta  
**_

Quando senti que estava fazendo o que é certo, quando achei que era digno de ostentar a honra de ser o Cavaleiro de Escorpião, defender a Deusa Athena, a humanidade, dar minha vida em troca da paz. Ela me mostrou que sou um homem, um simples homem que nunca tera aquilo que mais deseja ter. Um homem que possui uma vida que não vale tanto assim.

Nas noites em que o sinto dentro de mim, ouço sua respiração descompassada, seus gemidos embebecidos de prazer, sei que estou totalmente entregue , mas eu só tenho o corpo dele, sem carinho, sem amor só pele. Caramba, sou um ser tão mediocre assim, alguem digno de pena? Todas as vezes que ele me olha sem me olhar, todas as noites que ele me ama sem me amar, é isso ele tem pena de mim. Por que sou alguém que nunca serei digno de ouvir seus segredos, ser o alvo de seus desejos, receptor de seus carinhos, alguém digno dele.

Seus toques gelados, seu olhar distante, seus beijos sem paixão. Isso é culpa de seu treinamento de cavaleiro de gelo, é isso ele deve ser frio, indeferente e cruel? Não, eu sei que não. Já vi que ele é capaz de chorar por amor, até morrer por amor. Um amor que nunca serei merecedor.

**  
She lives with a broken man  
A cracked polystyrene man  
Who just crumbles and burns  
He used to do surgery  
For girls in the eighties  
But gravity always wins**

It wears him out, it wears him out  
It wears him out, it wears him out

_**Ela mora com um homem quebrado  
um homem de polistireno rachado**_

_**que só se esfarela e se queima  
Ele costumava fazer cirurgia**_

_**para garotas nos anos oitenta  
mas a gravidade sempre vence**_

E isto o desgasta, e isto o desgasta

_**E isto o desgasta, e isto o desgasta **_

_  
_Maldito seja o homem, que ousou falar que existe final feliz. Ele so deixou sobre esta terra milhares de almas desiludidas e amarguradas, que sofreram por toda uma vida em nome da falsa promessa, de que no final tudo ficaria bem.

No final sei que estarei só encarando meu reflexo decadente. Saberei em fim que a vida é feita de alguns breves momentos de felicidade. Saberei tambem que os meus foram um engano, que desperdicei minha vida almejando algo que era inalcasavel, que vivi de migalhas, que me entreguei completamente sem receber nada em troca, enfim que amei profundamente sem ser amado.

**She looks like the real thing  
She tastes like the real thing  
My fake plastic love  
But I can't help the feeling  
I could blow through the ceiling  
If I just turn and run**

It wears me out, it wears me out  
It wears me out, it wears me out

_**Ela parece verdadeira  
Ela tem sabor verdadeiro  
Meu amor artificial de plástico  
Mas não posso evitar o sentimento  
Eu poderia explodir através do teto**_

_**e eu simplesmente me virar e correr**_

E isto me desgasta, e isto me desgasta

_**E Isto me desgasta, e isto me desgasta**_

_Agora, estou com ele em meus braços, sinto seu cheiro, ouço sua respiração e acaricio seus cabelos, me entrego a essa ilusão de que ele é meu e sinto uma felicidade superficial, vazi_a com prazo de validade. Pois quando amanhecer vou sentir a cama fria ao meu lado e minha razão ira me mostrar a cruel realidade, de que quanto mais dou tudo de mim a ele mais me perco nessa mentira, em tentar ser o que não sou, no final acabarei me tornado um nada.

Mas não quero pensar nisso agora. Vou me entregar a esse momento em que sou completo e feliz.

Mas até quanto suportarei essa mentira?

**If I could be who you wanted  
if I could be who you wanted all the time**

All the time...  
All the time...

_**Se eu pudesse ser quem você queria  
Se eu pudesse ser quem você queria o tempo todo**_

_**o tempo todo...**_

_**o tempo todo...**_

- É Kamus, acho que não suporto mais...

**CONTINUA...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Não ia começar a postar essa fic agora, mas estou em um dos meus momentos de fossa. E tal qual Tom York, que só gravou essa musica quando seu estado emocional estava de acordo com a letra, hoje a mesma relata como estou me sentindo, por isso decidi coloca-la agora.**

**Sem mais delongas... Deixem reviews... Please.**


	2. Chapter II

**Oi demorei? Isso não tem desculpa. Admito que estava com uma grande falta de coragem e sem criatividade, pois a bendita havia descido a serra no carnaval. Mas agora que o ano finalmente começou, vou me dedicar mais as minhas fics...**

_**Razão vs. Coração.**_

_**CAPITULO II**_

Acordou no meio da madrugada, se desvencilhou dos braços do escorpiano, com todo cuidado para não acordá-lo. Buscou com os olhos em todos os cantos do quarto suas roupas, se vestiu e antes de sair do quarto se permitiu admirar mais uma vez a bela figura de Milo, tão agitado durante o dia e tão lascivo na cama, mas adormecido como estava com seus longos cabelos cacheados espalhados desordenadamente pela cama e seu rosto pousado graciosamente sobre o travesseiro, parecia um anjo, um anjo que levou o mais equilibrado cavaleiro a perdição. Notou que uma pequena lagrima escorria do olho direito de Milo, mas não se prendeu a esse fato, não podia ficar mais tempo ali, embora estivesse tentado. E como toda às vezes abandonou seu amante no meio da madrugada.

Começou a fazer o caminho de volta para o seu templo. O céu estava belo, com diversos brilhantes cravejados em um manto escuro e profundo. Há quanto tempo não admirava o céu noturno? A quanto tempo não se permitia, parar e ler um bom livro? Será que ainda havia vinho em sua adega? Desde quando sentia tanta necessidade de estar com Milo? Sua mente foi envolvida por perguntas que nunca se permitiu fazer.

- O que sinto por ele? Poderia eu estar apaixo... Não. Impossível, somos opostos. Nunca, há somente uma atração. Uma grande atração. Deveria me envergonhar por ceder aos desejos do meu corpo-Repreendeu-se.

Estava tão imerso em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu que já estava na porta de sua casa, se dirigiu ao seu quarto, deitou em sua cama e logo adormeceu.

_**oOoOo**_

Como todos os dias, às sete horas já estava na arena de treinos coletivos treinando com Saga, seu companheiro constante. Elevou seu olhar para as

Escadarias eram oito horas, sempre a esse horário que Milo descia para treinar. E lá estava ele, descendo as escadas com seu porte imponente como sempre, estava inebriado com essa visão. Seus devaneios foram bruscamente interrompidos por um soco que levou de Saga, direto na barriga. Dirigiu-se a arquibancada a fim de recuperara o fôlego, e quase que instintivamente, voltou a apreciar a figura do escorpiano. Há dias, semanas, quem sabe meses o grego era o senhor absoluto de seus pensamentos, e isso estava assustando Kamus. Depois de algum tempo percebeu que as feições de Milo estavam diferentes, não estava agitado e alegre como sempre, tendo um semblante pesado e melancólico.

Começou a se questionar se ele era o causador de tamanha tristeza, ou se aquilo era somente outro jogo de Milo, julgando que conhecia bem seu amante, achou mais provável ser a segunda opção, riu internamente não cairia fácil assim na armadilha do Cavaleiro de Escorpião (de novo), também sabia jogar, tanto tempo junto de Milo o fizera um jogador experiente.

Passaram-se dias sem bater a porta de seu amante, mas realmente era estranho. O grego não estava desfilando pelo santuário espalhando sua sensualidade e lançando olhares maliciosos como sempre fez, estava cada dia, mas triste, sua pele morena estava sem brilho, agora inalava uma sensualidade mórbida.

Aquela distancia não estava fazendo bem a nenhum dos dois. Kamus era obrigado a se confrontar com suas perguntas e sentimentos confusos isso o deixava louco e para completar se via preocupado com Milo. Aquele dia estava realmente insuportável, seu corpo sentia grande urgência do corpo do outro. Um grande vazio se formava em seu peito.

Sentia um enorme desejo de estar com o escorpiano, seus joelhos fraquejavam, estava vulnerável e indefeso em seu desejo por Milo.

Que jogo estúpido, não queria ganha-lo a custa de sua sanidade, estava enlouquecendo, grego maldito o fizera perder o poder sobre seu corpo e sua racionalidade. Tinha que ver Milo. Por qual razão? Perguntas e mais perguntas estava cansado disso. Estava em busca de respostas

_**oOoOo**_

Descia com passos rápidos em direção a 8° casa, usando um caminho alternativo. Por sua cabeça não passava nenhum pensamento coerente. Seu corpo ansiava a presença de Milo, não tinha mais o controle sobre seu próprio corpo. Seus passos eram guiados apenas pela necessidade de possuir Milo imediatamente.

Chegou afoito ao 8° templo, se apresou em se dirigir para o quarto do outro cavaleiro. Bateu três na porta –Silencio- Estava ficando ansioso, frustrado, com raiva de Milo, aquele escorpiano o fizera experimentar sentimentos aos quais não estava acostumado.

- Milo abra essa porta- Falou isso com um tom nada usual – milo eu sei que você esta ai, abra logo essa porta, preciso lhe falar – Milo estava decidido a não abrir a porta, nunca mais abriria a porta a Kamus, mas o tom de urgência na voz do aquariano o fez mudar de idéia.

Kamus ia começar a bater novamente quando esta se abriu revelando um ser trajando uma túnica clara, que batia no meio das coxas e com uma cara seria.

- O que o senhor Kamus, Cavaleiro de Aquário deseja?- Disse isso em um tom cínico, o que deixou o aquariano na defensiva.

- Posso entrar?

Milo deu passagem, permitindo a entrada do outro.

- O que você quer me dizer Kamus?- Mantinha o tom cínico e o olhar fixo no homem a sua frente isso incomodava Kamus, Milo o estava provancando.

- O que esta acontecendo Milo?-Estava surpreso com a atitude do amante.

- Acontecendo?

- É entre nós dois?- O veio a seguir foi algo inesperado, Milo gargalhou em resposta a sua pergunta.

- O que significa isso?

- Simples você acabou de me contar uma piada – Milo voltou a sua face seria – Nunca houve nós, sempre ouve alguém ao seu total dispor. Mas eu cansei.

- Cansou? Do que você esta falando?

- De você, de mim, de tudo que aconteceu, de ser um simples passatempo, de me sentir pouco importante. Cansei de tentar ser algo para você e em troca disso estar me tornando um nada.

- O que te levou a achar tudo isso?

- Você somente deseja meu corpo, só aprecia o prazer que lhe proporciono. Você não se importa comigo. Esse nós ao que você se refere não é o bastante para mim.

Kamus se esqueceu das razões que o levaram a casa de Milo, as palavras que ele ouvia o angustiava o conduzia a um estado catatônico. A cada palavra digerida, um desespero desconhecido se instalava no seu peito.

Estava perdendo o chão sob os pés, estava perdendo Milo.

_**Continua...**_

**Capitulo curto e sem ação, eu sei, mas é a primeira fez que tento escrever uma fic desse naipe. Então não joguem pedras em mim... Joguem reviews, viu que coisa positiva a se fazer... **

**Beijos... **

**Até o próximo Cap...**


	3. Chapter III

Holá personas… Sei que demorei, mas serei digna e não jogarei toda a culpa nos meus professores, que vem me entupindo de trabalhos...

Vamos a Fic... Nesse capitulo há a letra de uma musica que não pertence a mim, e sim ao Slipknot.

**PERIGO...**

Esse capitulo contem Lemon (sexo entre dois homens). Já ta avisado.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox**

**We too feel alone**

**We too feel alone**

**We too feel alone**

**We too feel alone**

_**Nós também nos sentimos só  
Nós também nos sentimos só  
Nós também nos sentimos só  
Nós também nos sentimos só  
**_

Aquilo estava estranho, Kamus estava no oitavo templo levado por sua emoção e via um Milo esbanjando sua razão. Ele se sentia fora de seu corpo, quando essa inversão de papeis começou? A situação estava fora de controle, ele tinha que retomar as rédeas.

- Você não é um brinquedo para mim Milo, eu me importo com você

- Isso já é demais. Eu importante? Perguntava-me qual seria o dia em que eu acordaria e acharia uns trocados sobre meu criado mudo. - A situação estava enervando Kamus, não podia deixar as coisas tomarem esse rumo.

- Por isso você vem me ignorando, agindo como uma criança? Realmente não posso levar a serio alguém que age como você. – Ele finalmente saiu da defensiva e assumiu uma postura segura e um tom de voz firme.

- Pronto Kamus, era isso que eu queria. Finalmente admitiu que não significo nada para você. – Soltou uma risada engasgada e um tanto macabra e melancólica, virou-se de costas para o outro.

- Por que você não me disse antes, seria muito mais fácil te odiar.

- Você quer me odiar Milo? – Disse hesitante.

- Por causa desse amor patético que venho nutrindo, comecei a me odiar, por achar que não era digno de você. DROGA!!! Isso é injusto. Eu deveria odiar você, não a mim.

Milo virou e ficou frente a frente com Kamus. Seus já estavam marejados e continuava a falar, mas o cavaleiro de aquário não ouvia mais nada, somente observava a boca do escorpiano abrindo e fechando. Estava imerso em suas próprias respostas. Milo disse amor, amor patético, essas palavras ecoavam em sua mente.

Suas preocupações, perguntas, confusões, sua anciã em ter Milo e todo seu desespero ao perceber que estava perdendo seu amante... Só havia uma resposta: amor, amor por Milo.

**That place in my mind **

**Is that space that you call mine **

**That place in my mind **

**Is that space that you call mine **

_**Aquele lugar em minha mente  
É aquele lugar que você chama meu  
Aquele lugar em minha mente  
É aquele lugar que você chama meu**_

Essa verdade caiu como um bomba diante de seua olhos. Tudo ficou mais claro agora. Buscava, agora retomar as redeas da situação.

Voltou a superficie de seua pensamantos e encarou o escorpiano, ele continuava a falar, as lagrimas rolavam descontroladamente por seu rosto.

Kamus não mas se importava com as palavras carregadas de razão que saiam da boca do guardião da oitava casa. Sabia o que tinha que fazer e fez.

Tomou de assalto a boca do outro homem o pressando contra a parede. No começo Milo ressitiu, mas logo se entregou ao momento. O beijo expressava toda a urgencia e desespero que levou Kamus até o oitavo templo. Apos alguns minutos o beijo foi interrompido, os se encararam – Silencio – Só uma breve troca de olhares. O aquariano enlaçou a cintura de seu companheiro e o guiou ate a cama, cobrindo seu pescoço com beijos e mordicasdas cheios de luxuria. Quando Kamus acomodou Milo sobre o colchão o envolveu em um beijo calido, delicado, profundo, um gosto que o grego não havia provado. Tudo era novo para ele, os toques, os gestos, o calor. Tudo era surpreendente, mas não iria se iludir com isso, não mentiria para si novamente. Quando decidiu se deixar levar pelo momento, encarou aquilo como a despedida, o fim definitivo.

Enquanto o beijo e os toques se intesificavam a mão de Kamus massageava a coxa do escorpiano, levantando sua tunica. Quando o corpo moreno abaixo de si já estava livre da peça, voltou a explorar o pescoço arrancando gemidos cheios de prazer, desceu seus labios pelo torax deixando um rastro de saliva por onde passava, deu uma leve mordida no mamilo esquerdo de Milo arracando-lhe um baixo gemido, continuou seu caminho ate o baixo ventre, tirando lentamente a derradeira peça que ainda jazia sobre o corpo de seu amante, revelando seu membro já desperto. Kamus se levantou e rapidamente despiu-se sob o olhar fascinado de seu companheiro. Trocaram um leve beijo, um simples roçar de labios, enquanto posicionava seu corpo entre as pernas do grego.

Abandonou as labios de Milo e pois-se a beijar e lamber ferosmente a parte interna de sua coxa, depois passou a sua lingua vagarosamente por sua entrada ganhando em troca um gemido alto e longo, isso o deixou mais exitado, já sentia sua ereção latejar clamando por alivio, mas não era hora, queria compessar cada dia que ficou longe do corpo que tanto desejava e amava.

Sem demora passou a lamber e sugar o sexo de Milo, ouvindo gemidos misturados a palavras desconexas, ao seus ouvidos aquele som era a mais bela melodia já composta. O escorpiano segurava os cabelos do francês e erguia seus quadris exigindo um cotato maior, Kamus protamente atendeu a suplica muda de seu amante aumentando a velocidade da felação, para logo em seguida sentir a sua boca ser preenchida pelo gosto de Milo, engoliu cada gota do doce néctar.

Começou a percorrer o caminho inverço, lambendo cada pedaço de pele que revelava-se a sua frente, tomou a boca do cavaleiro de escorpião em um beijo faminto.

Como Kamus sentiu falta do corpo de Milo, de seu cheiro, do calor e de seu gosto. Desde o começo do envolvimento ele sabia que sentia mais pelo escorpiano, mas logo julgou ser apenas uma atração fisica, nada mais. Outro sentimento além desse era algo inadimissivel, não podia se entregar completamente a ninguem, ainda mais a alguem como Milo.

Mas diante da iminencia de perder o grego e do desespero que essa possibilidade lhe causou, não restou outra saida a não ser admitir que amava Milo. Amor era somente nisso que pensava, enquanto beijava fogasamente seu amante, e agora, amado.

Sentiu seu membro doer, de tanta exitação. Interrompeu o beijo, colocou dois dedos na boca do cavaleiro abaixo de si e este os chupou com vontade. Passou a trocar o interior de Milo, que logo começou a mexer os quadris em uma dança lenta e sensual. Logo cesou a exploração e pois-se de joelhos sobre o colchão para logo em seguida estender sua mão direita para o homem que ainda estava deitado, perdido em êstaxe, de pronto não entendeu a atitude do aquariano, sua mão foi guiada de encontro a mão do francês por reflexos.

O cavaleiro de gelo o puxou, segurando firme sua cintura o pocisionando corretamente sobre seu sexo, quando se sentiu ser preenchido, Milo soltou um grito de dor e prazer, logo começou a rebolar procurando aliviar aquela sensação incomoda. Subia e descia com movimentos cadenciados no inicio, mas seu corpo pedia por mais, queria sentir logo sentir totalmente possuido por Kamus.

Os movimentos se intensificaram os levando a um mundo pleno, cheio de prazer. O tempo já não existia, nem seus corpos, somente havia duas almas que completavam-se perfeitamente, já não era um puro e simples sexo, era um ritual de união que só aqueles dois poderiam compreender. Foram trazidos de volta a realidade por intensas ondas de choque, que precediam o orgasmo. Chegaram ao apce juntos, Kamus inundando o interior de Milo e este molhando o abdomên de ambos.

Mesmo deois do gozo, o aquariano permaneceu dentro do escorpiano, sentindo seu menbro ser apertado pelo interior do outro. Um abraçava ao outro como se suas existencias dependessem daquele contato. Desejavam ficar desse jeito para sempre, e assim o fizeram, pelo menos até suas respirações normalizarem. Milo encostou seus labios no ouvido esquerdo de Kamus e sussurrou:

- Perfeito Kamus. Simplismente perfeito – saiu do colo do francês voltando a falar – Esse é um final perfeito, para uma historia triste.

**Where have I been all this time? **

**Lost enslaved fatal decline **

**I've been waiting for this to unfold (Good) **

**The pieces are only as good as the whole **

**Severed myself from my whole life**

**Cut out the only thing that was right **

**What If I never saw you again?**

**I'd die right next to you in the end **

_  
**Onde eu estive todo o tempo?  
Declínio fatal escravizado perdido  
Eu tenho esperado por isto muito tolo (Bom)  
Os pedaços só são tão bons quanto o todo**_

Me machucando por todas as minhas mentiras  
Recorte a única coisa que era certa  
O que seria se eu nunca te visse novamente?  
Eu morreria diante de você no final  


- Fim? Como pode ser o fim? Você se entregou a mim completamente e eu me doei a você, como nunca havia feito antes.

- Outra mentira Kamus, estou cansado delas. Mas você realmente me satisfaz como nenhum outro fez. Todavia, esta decidido, não abrirei mão do resto da minha dignidade em nome desse prazer.

Kamus se pos sentado na beira do colchão. Sentiu seu peito doer, machucado pelas palavras que mais pareciam veneno, um veneno que deixou seu corpo totalmente paralisado.

- Por favor Kamus, vá embora.

- Não Milo, eu não posso ir...

- Por que Kamus? Você é lindo atraente, pode ter qualquer um aos seus pés. Não fique aqui por pena. Pare de me machucar!

Kamus permaneceu estatico, sentado na cama do grego, seu olhor vago e indecifravel, em seu peito um desespero já conhecido voltava a se instalar.

-Muito bem Kamus, se você não vai sair, saio eu – Disse isso colocando sua roupa.

O aquariano tinha que fazer algo, tinha que falar que Milo não era apenas um passa-tempo, que era alguem muito importante, mas ter certeza de seus sentimentos era uma coisa, falar deles era algo totalmente diferente.Simplismente abrir a boca e expelir três simples palavras, lhe parecia uma tarefa mais complicada que congelar o inferno.

Viu Milo sair de seu quarto e bater a porta violentamente. Precisava se levantar e ir átras dele, mas seus joelhos fraquejaram, agora estava vulneravel e indefeso em seu amor por Milo.

Realmente amava aquele homem, sofria ao perceber o quão aquele comodo havia se tornado frio e desconfortavel sem a presença de seu dono, contudo, diante daquila situação mostrava-se impassivel a despeito da agonia que o sufocava.

Fim. Esse palavra ecoou em sua cabeça.

- Não isso não será o fim.

**That place in my mind **

**Is that space that you call mine **

**That place in my mind **

**Is that space that you call mine **

_  
**Aquele lugar em minha mente  
É aquele lugar que você chama meu  
Aquele lugar em minha mente  
É aquele lugar que você chama meu**_

Levantou-se. Levado por seus sentimentos, não poderia perder Milo agora que tinha certeza de seu amor.

Atravessou correndo, o imenso hall da 8° casa, não ligava para a sua nudez fisíca ou a nudez de sua alma, estava despido de toda e qualquer duvida e incerteza. Estava decidido, somente Milo o veria assim, livre de todas os estiguimas e rotulos que o mantinha em uma esfera superior e inalcansavel na visão do escorpiano. Somente a Milo revelaria seus sentimentos.

Alcançou seu amado descendo os primeiros degraus, o segurou pelo o pulso esquerdo fazendo- o virar imediatamente.

- Kamus por favor me... – Parou de falar ao perceber o estado em que o frânces se encontrava.

- Você já conseguiu o que queria´agora vá embora.

- Eu não vou embora e não posso permitir que você vá dessa maneira.

- Isso já esta ficando ridiculo. Vá viver a sua vida e deixe eu tentar viver a minha – Milo estava exaltado, parecia que ia chorar novamente, só que desta vez de raiva.

-Encare a realidade, você perdeu seu brinquedo.

- Cale essa boca, seu escorpião estupido. Me ouça – Essa frase saiu em tom de suplica, mas logo se arrempedeu de proferir tais palavras.

- VÁ PARA O INFERNO KAMUS!!! Milo voltou a fazer o caminho que a pouco havia sido interrompido. Kamus se puniu mentalmente, por ter chamando seu amado de estupido.

Respirou fundo, decidido a acabar com aquela briga sem razão.

- Milo por favor espere...

- Kamus... Por que faz isso comigo? É divertido me ver sofrer?

- Non...

- Então o que é ? - Se virou para Kamus em busca de um ponto final definitivo, não aguentava mas tanto sofrimento.

- Milo... Eu só quero que você me ouça...

**I wouldn't let you walk away **

**Without hearing what I have to say **

**Without hearing what I have to say **

**Without hearing what I have to say **

**_Eu não o deixarei ir  
Sem ouvir o que eu tenho que dizer  
Sem ouvir o que eu tenho que dizer_  
_Sem ouvir o que eu tenho que dizer_**

- Eu te amo... Milo.

Não haveria mais manhãs solitarias e vazias, o futuro já não importaria.

Não existia mas nada com o que se importar.

Somente perduraria aquele momento, que se tornou eterno, apartir de três simples palavras.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox**

Minha primeira fic com Kamus e Milo, somente os dois poderiam protagonizar a minha primeira lemon...

Falow... Devo agradecer a todos que encontraram tempo para ler a minha singela historia... Gracias.

Agradeço principalmente a minha irmã que ditou a fic enquanto eu digitava... Non é nada fácil entender o meu garrancho.

Valew Isis...

Deixem reviews... Por favor...

Sei que não mereço, mas vocês são tão gente fina que deixaram algo para mim...

Criticas, elogios, dica para uma boa receita de miojo... Tudo é bem vindo. Só non fale mal do meu Time ÒÓ... Eu Te Amo Tricolor

**Hasta la vista muchachos...**

**Muchos besos... .**


End file.
